dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tiffany Young
Perfil *'Nombre artístico: '''Tiffany.thumb|310px *'Nombre real: Stephanie Hwang. *'''Nombre Coreano: Hwang Mi Young (황미영). *'Apodos:' Fany *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Compositora, Modelo, MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''1-Agosto-1989. *'Lugar de nacimiento': San Francisco, California, USA. *'Estatura:' 164m. *'Peso: 50'kg. *'Tipo de Sangre:' O. *'Signo Zodiacal:' Leo. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment. Biografía Tiffany nació en San Francisco, California, y creció como la menor de tres hermanos en Diamond Bar, Los Ángeles, California. Audicionó en el SM Entertainment Starlight Casting System en Los Ángeles y se unió a la compañía en Octubre de 2004. Fue entrenada por tres años y siete meses en SM Entertainment. Aunque Tiffany se graduó en la Korea Kent Foreign School en Abril de 2007, anteriormente asistió a la primaria y secundaria en South Pointe Middle School y Diamond Bar High School en California. Tiffany habla Inglés y Coreano. Cuando la SM Entertaiment descubrio a Tiffany le dio la noticia de que se tendria que mudar a Corea. Al principio ella estaba muy confundida ya que solo tenia 16 años y su madre habia muerto 2 años antes (murio cuando Tiffany tenia 14 años) tambien por esa causa su padre se negaba totalmente, al cabo de un tiempo Tiffany tomo la decision de irse a Corea para cumplir su sueño y finalmente su padre la apoyo. SM Entertaiment se alegro mucho cuando tiffany acepto ya que era muy buena cantante. Al llegar al Corea estaba muy confundida ya que no sabia hablar el idioma y no tenia familiares ahí. Su primer concierto en Corea fuen en el teatro y hubieron muy buenas opiniones sobre Tiffany y la prensa se la "devoro" y en un Programa de entrevistas dijo " ''En Corea he hecho amigos, sueños y muchas cosas pero lo mas importante es que encontre quien era y encontre MI RESPLANDOR". OST Dramas *''Rise and Shine (feat Kyuhyun de Super Junior) para To The Beautiful You (2012) *''Because It´s You para Love Rides the Rain (2012) *''Ring (Banji) para Haru (2010) *''By Myself para Ja Myung Go (2009) *''Mabinogi (feat Jessica, SeoHyun)'' ''para Mabinogi'' (2008)' Peliculas *I AM. (Actris) (2012) Programas de TV *Girls Generation And The Dangerous Boys (SNSD,2011) *Dream Team - SNSD (KBS2,2011) *Win Win (SNSD, 2010) *Show Music Core (MC ft. Taeyeon y Seohyun ) (MBC, 2010 - Actualidad) *Family Outing (Cap. 81-82) (2009) *Hello Baby (SNSD,2009) *Horror Movie Factory (SNSD, 2008) *Miraculous Victory. Invitada con Big Bang *Girls' Generation's Factory Girl (Mnet, 2008) *Girls' Generation (MTV, 2007) *Girls Goes to School (Mnet, 2007) Musicales *"The Fame"'' (2011) Discografia Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'Girls' Generation. *'Posición: 3ra '''Vocalista , bailarina y Rapera principal *'Sub-Unidad'':'' TaeTiSeo. *'''Pocición Sub-Unidad: '''3eraVocalista y bailarina * '''Educación: ** South Pointe Middle School y Diamond Bar High School. ''en California.'' ** Korea Kent Foreign School. ''en Seúl.'' *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Fluido), Español(Básico), Inglés (Fluido), Chino (Básico), Japonés (Básico). *'Instrumentos: '''Flauta, Violin. *'Personalidad: Perfeccionista y es la más sensible del grupo junto con Sooyoung. *'''Su lema es: "La práctica hace la perfección" *'Religión': Cristiana *'Canción favorita del grupo: '''Baby Baby *'Color favorito:' Rosa claro. *'Hobbie:Cantar, rapear, comprar. *'Animal favorito: '''Lobo. *Su madre murió cuando ella tenia 14 años. *Lloró la primera vez que habló de su mamá en televisión ya que la extrañaba pero le daba las gracias a Dios por haberle dado 8 hermanas. *Solian llamarla Mushroom (Hongo) por el corte de cabello que tenia en ITNW *Es muy perfeccionista con todo lo que hace y quiere que sus integrantes sean lo mas posible perfectas. *Suele ser muy puntual, hasta llega 15 minutos antes de la hora dada. *Tiffany habla el inglés excelente junto con Jessica y pueden mantener una conversacion muy larga y profunda. *Es una de las más populares en el grupo. *La mayoría de las veces, Tiffany en los conciertos ella es la que más anima al público haciendo muchas voces. *Tiene unas de las mejores y hermosas sonrisas del medio artístico, y su apodo es "Eye-Smile" (Sonrisa de ojos) ya que cuando sonríe sus ojos se vuelven media lunas. *Puede atraer a alguien rápido con su sonrisa. *Tiene 2 hermanos Michelle y Leo (Michelle le lleva 8 años y Leo solo 1), Leo y Tiffany comparten el mismo día de cumpleaños. *Es muy amiga de Sun Ye de Wonder Girls. *Cuando quiso ser cantante, su padre se lo prohibió, porque él quería que se dedicara al mundo de los negocios. *Sus fans estuvieron impresionados cuando dijo en un programa de variedades, en español: "''Hola ¿cómo estas? me llamo Tiffany." '' *Su parte del cuerpo que más le dan confianza son sus uñas de las manos y de los pies. *Es conocida junto con Daesung como la pareja del odio en Family Outing. *'Daniel Radcliffe el protagonista de Harry Potter 'al ver el album de Mr taxi dijo que Tiffany era la más bella del grupo después de un tiempo, miró a Taeyeon y dijo que ella igual era linda. *Su verdadero nombre es Stephanie pero a su madre le gustaba Tiffany y ella se quedó con ese nombre. *Una vez se puso a llorar porque le costaba mucho aprender coreano, pero llorar es algo que no le gusta mucho. *Es la integrante que más idioma sabe. *En un programa fue elegida como la miembro con mejores piernas. *Es la más sensible del grupo junto con Sooyoung al igual ellas dos son las que tienen la piel muy delicada. *Ella compuso el rap de The Boys en inglés. *Ella interpreta el nuevo rap de Genie *Ayudó en algunos conciertos de Super Junior con Oops!. *Tiffany y Jessica nacieron en el mismo hospital y fueron a la misma secundaria. *Ella y Jessica son las traductoras de SNSD cuando el grupo tiene presentaciones en el extranjero. *Su nombre coreano es Hwang Mi Young pero no le gusta ese nombre. *Admira a Mariah Carey. *En las promociones de Hoot, Tiffany se lesionó la pierna (rodilla). *Las integrantes dijeron que ella es la que más gasta su dinero ya que cualquier cosa que ve que le guste se lo quiere comprar de inmediato asi sea accesorios o ropa. *Su miembro favorito de SHINee es Taemin, ella dice que lo considera como un hermano pequeño. *No se lleva muy bien con los bebés, ya que ella dice que cuando los toma en brazos empiezan a llorar. *Habla de manera formal con los niños. *Es la Cuarta Mejor Voz de SNSD *Se mudó a Corea sola, sin saber el idioma y sin tener ninguna familia allí a los 16 años. *Ella es como la madre del grupo ya que siempre las cuida y siempre cuenta a todas las miembros para que no falte ninguna. *Consiente mucho a SeoHyun '' *Le teme a los insectos y a la oscuridad. *Es muy trabajadora, por lo que Jessica dijo que Tiffany sería la última en casarse. *Confesó que casi no usa los guantes rojos en el video de Paparazzi, porque no le quedaban y tenía "''Manos de Gigante. *Una vez se escapó a un parque de diversiones durante las promociones de Gee. *En un programa de Strong Heart lloró al contar que se le dificultó mucho aprender el idioma coreano, por lo mismo las demás integrantes del grupo la molestaban o le hacían bromas sobre la cultura coreana. Yoona afirmó eso diciendo: ''Tiffany se esfuerza mucho para aprender coreano" *Es la que tiene más tolerancia al alcohol dentro del grupo. *Es muy cercana a Siwon, incluso los fans le han puesto un nombre SiFany. *Es muy cercana a Taeyeon, simpre que estan juntas se la pasan riendo todo el rato. Galería fanny.jpg fany 2.jpg TIFFANY-girls-generation-snsd-7133827-450-450.jpg Tiffany_04.jpg Tiffany_05.jpg Tiffany_06.jpg Tiffany_07.jpg Tiffany_08.jpg Tiffany_09.jpg Tiffany_10.jpg Tiffany_11.jpg Tiffany_12.jpg Tiffany_13.jpg Tiffany_14.jpg Tiffany_15.jpg Tiffany_16.jpg Tiffany_17.jpg Tiffany_18.jpg Tiffany_19.jpg Tiffany_20.jpg Tiffany_21.jpg Tiffany_22.jpg Tiffany_23.jpg Tiffany_24.jpg Tiffany_25.jpg Tiffany_26.jpg Tiffany_27.jpg Tiffany_28.jpg Tiffany_29.jpg Tiffany_30.jpg Tiffany_31.jpg Eacb38eb094eb020164e12b23103aa89.jpg Tumblr m37cunJQck1r78svoo1 500.jpg 523px-7878593da4083ccb1fc40c8e00724713.jpg 523px-9d3aac18cce664f1b55b6f01b95c88ff.jpg Tiffany_twinkle_mini_album_.jpg snsd-tiffany-paparazzi-picture.jpg 534349_409331772455301_329435524_n.jpg Tiffany_32.jpg Videos thumb|right|300px|Rolling in the Deep - Tiffany (SNSD) thumb|left|300px|Because Its you - Tiffany (SNSD) sub español thumb|left|335px Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:Krapera